


Play Me

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Content, intimate, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes is a singer. Sam is her songwriter. Together they make more than one kind of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Neil Diamond's [song of the same title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4tXMYeUIls), which is one of the most sensual songs I've ever heard. I played it on repeat while writing. I invite you to listen as you read.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written a sex scene, but clearly I'm not capable of PWP and I had to put in a whole story.
> 
> beta by hkvoyage

She was perfect. Sam had always been something of a romantic--it was probably how he had become a successful songwriter--but Mercedes Jones somehow personified all of the things he had always written about in his songs.

Long before he had ever met her he had heard her songs on the radio and recognized how talented she was. When he got the opportunity to actually write for her Sam felt like he had reached the pinnacle of his career. Nothing could top this. And so he vowed to enjoy it to the fullest. Singers were finicky people, and Sam knew better than most how quickly they tired of songwriters and moved on to new ones.

But then she hadn’t. Mercedes had been working with him for four years now, and she had never indicated that she wanted to move on. The longer they worked together, they better they got at it, until now he wrote songs that suited her perfectly, and she brought his music to life in a way that no one else ever had.

Sam supposed that he shouldn’t be too surprised at that last bit though, because somewhere along the way they had fallen in love.

_She was morning, and I was night time_   
_I one day woke up_   
_To find her lying beside my bed_   
_I softly said "Come take me"_

Sam set down the notepad and pen on the nightstand. He often got song ideas in that place between sleeping and waking, so he always kept something to write on next to his bed. It was still early in the morning, but he heard a soft sigh beside him and glanced down to his side, where Mercedes was curled up against him.

“Hey Baby,” he whispered, sliding down between the sheets beside her.

“Mmmm, hey.” Her eyelashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Writing again?”

Sam nodded, slipping an arm around her and pulling their bodies together.

“Are you done?”

“For now.”

“Mmmmm.” She nuzzled her head into his chest, and lightly skimmed her hand down the side of his naked torso to settle on his hip, dipping her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers.

He smiled.

_For I've been lonely in need of someone_   
_As though I'd done someone wrong somewhere_   
_But I don't know where, I don't know where_   
_Come lately_

He never could pinpoint when the shift happened...it just did. One day they were two professionals working together on an album. The next, they were giddy as high-schoolers. And before he knew it they were sweethearts and lovers, and seasons flew by one after another until he forgot how long they had been together because it just felt like they always had been.

_Song she sang to me_   
_Song she brang to me_   
_Words that rang in me,_

Sam shifted up onto one elbow and moved himself over her, resting his chin on her chest and gently stroking her hair behind her ear with his other hand.

Mercedes chuckled. “You’re all scruffy Babe,” she murmured, dragging lazy fingers across his morning stubble.

“Do you mind?”

She shook her head, squirming beneath him, and sliding her leg up and down the side of his own. Her skin was warm and soft where it pressed against his. A light prickle teased along the inside of his knee and he knew she hadn’t shaved her legs in a few days either.

“Oh I see how it is!” he teased. “Well then!” And he slid down her body a little, starting to kiss along her collarbone as she pulled her knees up on either side of his hips.

_Rhyme that sprang from me_   
_Warmed the night, and what was right_   
_Became me_

Sam had been a respected songwriter before. He had been comfortable with several genres and a dozen instruments, and had been requested by several big stars. But now, since he had been writing for Mercedes, his music had changed. When he wrote for her--when he wrote about her--it was just better. The first album they had done together had gone platinum.

His manager said that was what true love did to a person. Sam didn’t try to put a label on it, he was just grateful for it.

_You are the sun, I am the moon_   
_You are the words, I am the tune_   
_Play me_

Her breath was heavy in his ear as Sam kissed along her neck and down her shoulder, pushing aside the narrow strap of her tanktop as he did so. Soon it was in his way again, so he lifted himself up enough to be able to get his hands underneath the hem and start to push the shirt up. He caught her gaze and saw her dark eyes blown wide with desire before pulling it all the way off in one smooth motion.

Mercedes wriggled a bit, slipping a hand off Sam’s body for a moment and then pulling it back up above her head with her panties between her fingers. She grinned and flung them across the room.

“Those were in my way; now this…” she pushed down on the waistband of Sam’s boxers, and he lost no time in helping get them off.

Skin met skin and they rocked together on instinct. Mouth found mouth. Navel grazed navel. Hands clasped together and stretched across the pale sheets, illuminated by the first warm rays of morning sun slanting across the room.

_And so it was that I came to travel_   
_Upon a road that was thorned and narrow_   
_Another place, another grace_   
_Would save me_

About a year and a half in, Mercedes had gone on a three-month tour for the new album. Sam, as the lowly songwriter, wasn’t needed on tour, so of course he didn’t go.

They lasted two weeks apart before Mercedes announced that either Sam came with her or she was quitting the tour.

Since then they hadn’t been apart for more than a few days. They simply refused to be, and the music they made together was so good that everyone else just went with it.

_You are the sun, I am the moon_   
_You are the words, I am the tune_   
_Play me_

“Yes, yes!” She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blade and threw her head back, her mouth wide open and her eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure of it. He grinned and pressed harder, faster; feeling the tension pulling below his navel and seeing that she was close too.

“C’mon Baby,” he whispered. “Sing for me.”

They rolled together in a practiced harmony of motions. His hands gliding from one place to another to touch all the places that brought her closer to the edge, and her tilted hips and eager hands doing the same for him. Their bodies made music this way as easily as his pen or her voice, naturally rising and falling and meeting in the middle until they found perfection…

When they did, his voice was loud, but hers was louder.

“Saaaam! Oooohhh!”

He pressed himself against her at every square inch of skin he could, grinding into her as she grabbed his ass and pulled him in hard.

They panted together, the sweat on his chest mixing with that on her breasts for several minutes before he slid off of her.

“That is definitely the best way to start the day.”

“Oh yeah?” he kissed her temple where the sweat was making her hair curl into her face.

Mercedes nodded and slid her hand along his face, stopping for a moment to cup his jaw and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“Definitely.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she breathed, turning around and snuggling back into his chest. He slipped his hands around the inspiring curve of her waist as she tucked her head under his chin, and together they watched the sunrise through the window.

_You are the sun, I am the moon_   
_You are the words, I am the tune_   
_Play me..._


End file.
